


Broken Pieces

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, H.R is there to make it better, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reader has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: After a long day you can't take the stress anymore. Luckily, you have the best boyfriend to make things better
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on Tumblr

The crash of the mug cracking on the floor echoed through the kitchen, the sound deafening in the silence. You stared down at the broken pieces, fingers still flexing around the empty space where it should’ve been held. You’d just wanted to make a drink. You were exhausted and at your limit, and hot chocolate always made you feel better. You couldn’t even have that it seemed. The mug itself hadn’t been a special one, just the first clean one you’d laid hands on, but the sight of it shattered over the kitchen tiles was enough to make the last thread holding you together snap. **  
**

Tears started to roll down your cheeks, dripping off and splashing to the floor amongst the debris. Shoulders shaking, you stood there and sobbed. 

“Y/N?” H.R’s voice suddenly filled the room, followed by the sound of his boots on the tile, rushing over to you. “Are you hurt?” He sounded so worried. It only made you sob harder, the guilt creeping in over scaring him. 

Unable to find words, you just shook your head. 

“Okay, okay, good. Come here.” H.R was gently guiding you away from the mess, pulling you back a few steps before engulfing you in his arms. You sank into the embrace, hands coming around to clutch at the soft grey sweater as you cried into his shoulder. “I’ve got you, baby bean, let it out.”

H.R held you until your sobs had turned into quiet sniffles and there was a damp patch on his sweater. With gentle fingers under your chin, he tilted your head. “Will you tell me what caused this?” He asked, brushing away the tears that remained on your cheeks. 

“I don't…I’m just…” You stumbled over your words, fighting to find the right ones to fully articulate what you wanted to say. 

“It’s okay,” H.R soothed, thumb tracing over your cheekbone, “take your time.”

You nodded, leaning into the touch. You took a breath. “There’s so much going on recently and I haven’t been sleeping, and today was just so long, it took forever to get everything done, and there’s still so much more to do on Monday, I can’t even begin to list it all. I’m…I’m tired and I’m stressed and…I guess dropping the mug just pushed me off the edge.”

H.R listened and kissed your forehead once you were done. “Thank you.”

You couldn’t do much more than hum and melt into his gentleness. Just having H.R near you was already making you feel better, his steady hands and the smell of his cologne slowly easing the tension away. 

Eventually, he pulled back, hands on your shoulders. “Will you do something for me?” He waited for your nod, before continuing, “Go and take a shower. A long, hot one, just how you like it.”

“But the mess-”

“I’ll take care of it.” H.R said, eyes soft. “And I want you to take care of yourself.”

“Okay.” 

He beamed. “That’s my baby bean!” A quick kiss to the lips and H.R was shooing you off towards the bathroom.

The water was steaming hot by the time you stepped under it, groaning softly as it hit your stiff muscles, already working its magic. It was heaven. Leaning forward against the wall you let the water cascade down and over your back, enjoying the warmth of it until you mustered up the energy to finally wash away the day. 

By the time you were done, though still exhausted, you did feel a world better. Wrapped in a fluffy towel, you stepped out into the bedroom to find a pair of your favorite pajamas laid out waiting for you. You spared a moment to wonder how you’d gotten so insanely lucky to get a boyfriend as kind and caring as H.R, before quickly drying off and changing into the soft cozy set, listening to H.R move about and hum softly to himself just outside.

The living room had been transformed, you found. Blankets and pillows and been spread out and piled up in front of the sofa, expertly laid out for maximum comfort. H.R stood just beyond, now changed out of his usual stylish clothes into a pair of grey sweatpants, and tee that had a giant cartoon graphic of a coffee cup splayed across the front. It had been one of the first gifts you’d gotten him, intended to just be something silly and fun. He wore it as often as possible.

H.R rounded the sofa with a smile. “Feel better?”

“Much, thank you. And thank you for all this, coffee bean.”

H.R chuckled, kissing your forehead, “I’m not done yet, come on.” Taking your hands, he guided back around the sofa, motioning for you to settle down in the nest while he produced the butter-soft red blanket you adored so much. “I’ll be back.” Before you could question it, H.R vanished into the kitchen, reappearing a couple of minutes later with a steaming mug and a tablet tucked under his arm.

It took some careful moving to get him situated without spilling the contents, but soon you were both cuddled under the red blanket, with you tucked into his side and sipping at the delicious hot chocolate, he somehow always made it better, and H.R pulling up a book on the tablet. 

It was perfect. You loved H.R’s reading voice, it was calm and soothing, and he’d picked a good book to read. One that had been on your list of favorites since you were young. It still astounded you how he’d learned so many tiny details about you, how he always wanted to learn more. One time when you’d questioned why he was so devoted to knowing everything there was to know, he’d said you were his favorite book to read and he intended on memorizing every word by heart. 

Even now, months later, the memory had the heat creeping across your cheeks and made you want to bury your face in his neck.

H.R kept reading, continuing long after the hot chocolate was finished and the mug set aside, and into the later hours of the night. The only thing that changed was now that your drink was done, you were able to settle in even closer, to the point where you were half on his lap. Head resting on his chest, H.R held the tablet in one hand while the other came up to run through your hair, nails gently scratching along your scalp just the way you loved with each pass-through, leaving you to all but melt into him. 

Only when the book was done did H.R stop, switching off the tablet, and tossing it behind him onto the sofa. “How’re you doing?”

“Mmm.”

H.R laughed softly, still playing with your hair. “That good, huh?”

“Yeah. That was perfect.”

“We can do it again over the weekend if you wish.”

The idea sounded like heaven. You wanted nothing more than to have a lazy weekend with H.R. “I can’t. There’s so much to do, I have to work.”

H.R tilted your head up. “You need to rest.”

“I can’t, the work-”

“Will the world end if you make it all wait until next week?”

“No, but-” A finger pressed over your lips, gently silencing you.

“No ‘buts’. You’re not responsible for fixing everything that is broken in this world, nor do you have to try to make everyone happy. It’s time to replenish, baby bean, and I’m going to make sure you take time for you.”

As easy-going as H.R usually was, you knew this time he wouldn’t accept any argument short of there being a legitimate emergency. In truth, you were glad of it. “Okay.”

“Good.” H.R drew you in for a kiss, palms covering your cheekbones. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You wondered if he truly knew just how much. You could never imagine being with anyone else now, never having felt this way with anyone before. You never could’ve been so yourself, so at ease, so vulnerable. You would’ve never let anyone else see you that way, even if you did feel a little guilty about laying such a burden on him. “Thank you for tonight, but I’m sorry it was up to you to pick up my broken pieces.”

H.R shook his head, bopping you lightly on the tip of the nose. “There is nothing to apologize for. That you allow me the privilege of trusting me enough to pick them up and put you back together again is the greatest honor I could ever ask for.“

You weren’t entirely sure what to say to that. So instead you kissed him again, pouring all the love and adoration you felt for him into it, keeping his face only a few inches away from yours even when it broke again. 

"There it is,” H.R said. 

“What is?" 

"The smile I’ve been searching for.” He traced the curve of your lips with his finger as he spoke. 

You hadn’t realized you were smiling, but you were. For the first time since you’d dragged yourself in, you were smiling. Because of H.R. The best man in the multiverse. “How can I not smile when I’m with you? I’m the luckiest person in the world.”

“I could argue that was me,” he chuckled. “Maybe we’re equally as lucky.”

“I’ll agree to that.” Another kiss, this one with just the right amount of passion in it to make your stomach flip. Not tonight, but- “If I did try and sneak off to work tomorrow, what would you do?" 

The smirk told you he knew exactly what you were saying. "Then, my baby bean, I’d have to cuff you to the bed.”

“Now see, that’s the problem, coffee bean. Now I’m going to have to make an escape attempt.”

H.R dragged a finger along your cheek, sending goosebumps down your spine. “In that case, I’ll make sure I’m ready.”

“I can hardly wait.”


End file.
